


Day 9: Against the Wall

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Against the Wall - Freeform, Day 9, M/M, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: wooww im so sorry this is late! it was supposed to be up hours ago but something happened and then I had to work and I decided I wasn't happy with it so I totally rewrote it. and now we have this.





	Day 9: Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> wooww im so sorry this is late! it was supposed to be up hours ago but something happened and then I had to work and I decided I wasn't happy with it so I totally rewrote it. and now we have this.

Steve’s back hits the wall with a satisfying _thud_. Tony’s mouth is hot on his own, tongue plunging into his mouth, battling for dominance. Tony’s hands are gliding over his body, reacquainting themselves after two weeks of being cross country. His hands settle in the back pockets of Steve’s jeans, hips pressing against his own in the most erotic way.

“Welcome home,” Steve breathes when Tony’s lips trail to his neck. Steve bites out a moan when Tony sucks the skin between his teeth, tongue lapping at it gently. Tony hums as he continues his ministrations, nipping at Steve’s neck. 

“Quite the welcoming committee,” Tony comments, dragging his lips back to Steve’s. “Missed you.” He adds with a sensual kiss, a roll of his hips accompanying the movement. Steve moans, dropping his head against the wall. 

“Just fuck me right here.” Steve grunts when Tony’s hips roll again. Tony clicks his tongue, head shaking. He unbuttons Steve’s jeans and slips a hand in his cotton boxers, grabbing his cock in his hand. Tony hums appreciatively when he sees that Steve is leaking precome already.

“No, no. I’m gonna suck you off and then fuck you in our bedroom.” Tony says all to casually for what his hands are doing. “Or maybe I’ll just get you off like this. Trapped against the wall, moving at my pace. What do you think, baby?” Tony asks as he thumbs over the head of Steve’s cock. Steve moans and arches into the touch, hitting the wall for the third time in under five minutes. 

“The second one. Fuck, Tony.” Tony brings a hand to Steve’s neck and pulls them so their lips are touching. Tony kisses him very calculated, not so overpowering that the pleasure of what he’s doing becomes obstructed, but just heated enough to light a fire in Steve’s belly. They’re not saying anything and Tony can still tell just how much Steve wants this by the way he’s kissing, the noises he’s making and the shade of red his cheeks are. 

“So beautiful,” Tony murmurs as Steve rolls his hips. Steve blushes at the compliment and Tony revels at the full body blush. “Love that you’re getting off on me babe. So hot.” Steve wants to say something in return but the only thing that leaves his mouth is an unintellegent ungh. His fingers are gripping Tony’s hoodie tightly, knuckles turning white with the force of it, and his hips seemingly have a mind of their own. Tony doesn’t seem to mind, accepting each roll and thrust of his hips. Tony would usually fight back, tell him to keep still or he’d stop. He’d normally tell him to be a good boy because, _“good boys get what they want, Steve.”_ Tony, for some reason, lets him do it today. It's not a dominance thing, Steve thinks, but a love thing. The thought makes him fuzzy with warmth.

Steve is pulled out of his thoughts when Tony’s hand does something particularly dirty. His vision goes white and he’s pretty sure he shouts because Tony’s lips are on his again, telling him to be quiet, that it’s okay. He's hot. He can feel it work its way up from his toes to his thighs, wash over his cock and belly until his cheeks are as red as blood. He thrusts wildly into the tight grip, yelling out when Tony's tongue touches his pulse point.

“You’re so...I’m not gonna...Tony.” And he’s coming into Tony’s hand with a ragged breath. His fingers are leaving bruise marks from where they’re pressing into his biceps and he left a pretty decent hickey on Tony’s neck. Funny, he doesn’t remember doing that.

“Was that good?” Tony asks when Steve’s eyes meet his. He’s peering at him like he hung the fucking moon and then--oh, God.

Tony licks the come off his hand and Steve drools a little bit. 

“So good.” He says lamely. “You’re still gonna fuck me, right?” He asks nipping Tony’s bottom lip. Tony quirks a brow but grins darkly when he sees Steve is still hard. 

“So hard, babe. You won’t know what hit you.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated, 
> 
> come yell at me on Tumblr (radicallyred)


End file.
